An electromagnetic valve is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,000 in which the closure member can be moved by means of an electromagnetic actuator against a spring force into a closed position. The closure member is retained in this position by retaining means which come into frictional contact with the closure member. In the known prior art these retaining means are formed by annular piezoelectric elements.
However, these retaining means have the disadvantage that electrical power is necessary continuously in order to clamp the closure member firmly in the closed position.
A bistable electromagnetic setting system disclosed in DE-A-43 26 838 has an armature which can be returned by spring force is put into mechanical operative connection with a locking mechanism which can be alternately unlatched and latched by overdeviation, wherein in the latched state of the locking mechanism the armature is prevented from returning to its starting position. This principle which operates in the manner of a ball-point pen is, however, relatively complex.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to make further developments to the valve in such a way that the retaining means require no supply of power in either setting position of the closure member and are of simple construction.